A Rose By Any Other Name
by Soccer-Bitch
Summary: What if when the curse was lifted and the memories restored, Graham came back? But what if the reason no one returned to the land was because there was still part of the curse that was broken? What if the person to break the rest of the curse didn't believe? Graham/OC
1. Chapter 1

Date: August 19, 2012

Title: A Rose By Any Other Name

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 1 of?

Rating: M

Pairings: Graham/OC

Warnings: Strong language and sexual references

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Rosalie and the characters you don't recognize, but everything from Once Upon A Time I do not own.

Summary: What if when the curse was lifted and the memories restored, Graham came back? But what if the reason no one returned to the land was because there was still part of the curse that was broken? What if the person to break the rest of the curse didn't believe? Graham/OC

A/N: Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Looking down at her iphone, Rosalie Collins continued to read the message over and over again. The words didn't change, but she couldn't help but wonder what was with the message. Her friend Emma had disappeared on her months ago without a word of where she was going, and now out of the blue she got a text message from her asking her to call. Getting out of her seat, she grabbed her coat and black clutch bag, she made her way out of the reception where one of her childhood friends was celebrating her marriage to her high school sweetheart.

Once she was alone she started walking before she called Emma's cell phone.

"_Rose. I wasn't sure you'd call me."_

"I wasn't sure I was going to either."

"_I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was leaving."_

"You should have told me Emma," Rosalie told her. "If there was something I could have helped you with I would have. But I'm not a mind reader."

"_I need your help."_

Letting out a sigh, Rosalie started to put on her jacket as she started to walk out of the hotel where the wedding reception was being held. "What do you need?"

"_Where are you right now?"_

"Leaving a wedding. What do you need?"

"_There is a baby blanket in my apartment. I need you to bring it to me."_

"And where are you?"

"_A small town called Storybrooke."_

"You have to be joking me," Rosalie laughed. "A town called Storybrooke?"

"_Trust me, it isn't anything like you think."_

"So why am I getting you this baby blanket?" Rosalie asked. "I mean you gave up your kid what, ten years ago?"

"_It wasn't his."_

"Yours?"

"_Yeah," _Emma said. _"Can you do this for me?"_

"When do you need it?"

"_Tonight. I'll be in a diner called Granny's."_

"Emma have you gotten yourself into something?"

"_Yeah, something huge."_

"Alright," Rosalie said. "I'm going to your place and getting your blanket. Anything else?"

"_Yeah," _Emma said. _"Don't get pulled over."_

"I cannot believe I'm driving to a place called Storybrooke. Where is this place Emma?"

"_In Maine."_

"Maine? I'm gonna stop for coffee after I get the blanket. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long night."

"_Be safe."_

Hanging up her phone, Rosalie dropped it into the cup holder in her car as she pulled up to Emma's place. Parking her car, she got out and headed to the elevator and to Emma's apartment. Having an extra key to the apartment did help, but it wasn't always necessary. From a young age, Rosalie had taught herself how to survive without the help of others and if she needed to take something back that was stolen from her, then she knew how to get in without setting off any alarms. Being in and out of foster homes for as long as she could remember had taught Rosalie one thing, be careful who you trust.

Walking inside the apartment, Rosalie closed the door behind her. Looking around, it seemed as if nothing had been touched since the last time she had come to see if Emma were back home from where ever she had disappeared to. Heading in the direction of Emma's bedroom, she saw it was still made which meant she had never left this Storybrooke place since she first got there. Making her way over to Emma's closet, she opened it and walked past the shoes to the shelf where there were random items and among them was the blanket that Emma had been found in.

With Emma's baby blanket under her arm, Rosalie locked the apartment and headed back to her car. Opening the trunk of her car, she grabbed one of the larger purses that she kept in there and placed the blanket inside. Slamming the trunk shut, she made her way over to the drivers seat and got in. Tossing the bag to the floor of the passengers seat, Rosalie shut her door before starting the engine. Leaving the apartment building, she headed to the closest coffee shop. If she wanted to get this blanket to Emma tonight then she would need the pick me up.

After getting her coffee and putting gas into her tank, Rosalie was on her way to Storybrooke. She had never even heard of this place that Emma had asked her to come to. She couldn't help but think that something was different about her friend, but she didn't know what it was.

Getting into Storybrooke was easy enough and the town seemed pretty small so how hard would it be to find where Emma was at. _Granny's Diner._ That's where she said she would be. Finding a spot to park, Rosalie grabbed her clutch and placed it under her arm before grabbing the bag with Emma's blanket. Grabbing her phone and her keys, she got out of the car and shut the door. Putting the alarm on the car, she started walking towards the diner as she placed her phone and keys into her clutch as she got to the diner's doors. Opening the door, she walked inside and it felt like all eyes were on her and they were. That was one thing she didn't care for when it came to small towns, everyone knew everyone's business.

Glancing around the small diner, her eyes went to the person she was looking for. Letting out the breath that she didn't realize that she had been holding. Seeing Emma smile at her, she walked over to her as Emma walked towards her. The only sound Rosalie could hear was the sound of her heels on the tile floor. Stopping just short of her friend who was standing in front of a table with people she had no idea who they were.

"You didn't go home to change first?" Emma asked, taking in what her friend was wearing.

"I'm not staying Emma," Rosalie said. "Just dropping your blanket off and heading back. Got a lot of stuff to do soon."

"But you can't leave!" a little boy with brown hair said as he held onto a leather covered book. "You have to help fight off the evil!"

"Henry, let Emma tell her friend."

Looking at the people and then back at Emma she handed her the bag. "Why do you need your old baby blanket anyways?"

"It isn't mine," Emma said as she motioned for a man with a beard to scoot over and let Rosalie sit down. "It's yours."

"Emma, it was a long day," Rosalie said as she sat in the booth next to the man. "I'm wearing heels, I drove from Boston in heels. What is going on?"

"What do you know about fairy tales?" the little boy asked.

"Never believed in them. Thought they weren't worth the heartache."

"Heartache?" the woman with short hair asked.

"I'm a foster kid. Been through more than my fair share of homes and when you get your hopes set on something it doesn't lead to anything good."

"Fairy tales have to come from somewhere, right?"

Glancing at the man next to her, she was a little surprised. "Overactive imaginations?"

"Sorry I didn't do introductions," Emma said grabbing a chair and sitting down at the edge of the booth. "Rosalie this is my son Henry, that is David and Mary Margaret and the one you are sitting next to is Graham. Guys this is Rosalie."

Giving them a half smile, she turned her attention back to Emma. "What's your deal?"

"The fairy tales in this town are all real," Emma said. "Not only are they real, but you and I are a part of it."

"Part of a fairy tale?" Rosalie asked. "You and me?"

"Emma started to defeat the curse, but she can't do it all alone."

"I'll bite for a second," Rosalie said as she looked into Emma's eyes. "Who are you in this fantasy Emma?"

"Fairy tale." Henry corrected her.

"Okay," Rosalie said. "Who are you in this _fairy tale_?"

"I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." Emma said.

"Okay," Rosalie said unbelieving. "And who am I?"

This time it was the man, David who spoke up. "You are the daughter of Queen Aurora and King Phillip."

"Sleeping Beauty and her prince."

"King and Queen. By the time you were born, they were ruling their kingdom."

"And I'm supposed to believe this?" Rosalie asked, with a laugh. "Emma, you should know better than-"

Placing the blanket in front of her, it was white with her name stitched in red along with a rose. Then she watched as Emma placed her own baby blanket next to it. "Look how similar they are."

"So they were made by the same person," Rosalie said. "It doesn't mean anything."

"Rose, do I look like I'm lying to you?"

"Hard to tell since this is the first time I've seen you since your birthday."

Lowering her gaze, Emma knew her friend was right. "I expect this sort of stuff from other people Emma. Just not you. Nice to know that you are alive and well. You wanna stay here, then fine, but my life is back in Boston. Everything I have is in Boston."

"Stay the night," David said. "I mean it is pretty late."

Looking into the face of the man David, Rosalie thought that he was right but she didn't want to stay there. Her bed in her apartment in Boston was where she wanted to sleep and pretend that this never happened. "I've done worse."

"Rosalie, there is an Inn. The last time you did too much driving you were almost in a car accident."

Shaking her head, Rosalie got out of the booth and walked towards the exit of the diner. Once outside, she looked at the sky. Wondering why this was happening to her, she looked away from the sky and headed towards her car.

"Rosalie!" Emma called out. "Rosalie, please stop!"

Turning on her heel, Rosalie didn't say anything. She watched as Emma and the man she sat next to walked towards her.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Emma said.

"Sorry for what Emma?" Rosalie asked. "For not telling me you weren't coming back to Boston? For not letting me know that you were okay? Or for just forgetting that I was around?"

"I didn't forget you." Emma argued with her.

"Then why the no contact until you wanted to tell me some fairy tale?" Rosalie asked. "Did you even wonder what would happen when I noticed that you were gone? Did you know I waited for you come to the restaurant that we go to every week in hopes that one week you'd show up?"

"Rose-"

"You didn't show up for me Emma," Rosalie said. "So why should I show up for you?"

Walking to her car, Rosalie unlocked it and got into the driver's seat. Looking at Emma who stood with the rest of her group that joined her outside, she shook her head and started to drive away. For a moment she thought about looking for that Inn that Emma had mentioned, but the drive would help clear her head.

So that was that. She'd go back to Boston and if Emma and her friends wanted to speak to her again, then they'd just have to come to Boston to see her.

Getting closer to the town limits, Rosalie heard her phone go off. With a sigh she grabbed it and saw that it Emma calling her. "This better be important because I'm leaving right now."

"_Where are you?"_

"Almost at the town limits. Should be there shortly."

"_You have to stop."_

"Emma, what-" Rosalie stopped mid-sentence when she let out a scream when she saw the woman in the middle of the road with a smile on her face. "What is it with this town? Who stands in the middle of the road?"

"_Listen to me carefully,"_ Emma said. _"Lock your car doors. I'm on my way to you."_

* * *

__A/N2: There is the first chapter! Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Date: August 28, 2012

Title: A Rose By Any Other Name

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 2 of?

Rating: M

Pairings: Graham/OC

Warnings: Strong language and sexual references

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Rosalie and the characters you don't recognize, but everything from Once Upon A Time I do not own.

Summary: What if when the curse was lifted and the memories restored, Graham came back? But what if the reason no one returned to the land was because there was still part of the curse that was broken? What if the person to break the rest of the curse didn't believe? Graham/OC

A/N: Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Pulling up behind Rosalie's car, Emma got out of the sheriff car that she had been driving and walked towards the car. With her flashlight in hand Emma walked towards the car and that was when she noticed that the driver's door was open. "Damn it Rosalie."

"I take it that she didn't listen and now you have no idea where she is."

Looking behind her, Emma saw Graham looking around the car. "She has tendency not to listen."

With his flashlight on, Graham walked over to the side of the road that led into the forest. "She was wearing heels, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think she went into the forest."

"Good lord," Emma said. "What in the hell is she thinking?"

Walking over to where Graham was standing, Emma looked at where he had his flashlight pointed. The shoe impressions were made by a pair of high heels. "It doesn't look as if anyone has physically taken her, but why in the world would she just go into the forest?"

"When we find her you can ask her that."

Walking through the forest, Graham and Emma were following the trail that would lead them to Rosalie. "She's not always like this."

"Like what?" Graham asked as he used the flashlight to follow the trail in the dark woods of Storybrooke.

"Rosalie. She doesn't usually doesn't do impulsive things like getting out of the car and going into the woods alone."

"So she'd wait for someone to go with her then?"

"Depends on the person," Emma said. "I think telling her everything tonight was a mistake. I should have done it alone or done it some other way. Now she's gonna be harder to get to believe."

"She needs that love."

"What love?"

"Anything to do with this curse is going to have to be defeated by true love."

"Finding Rosalie's true love might not be exactly a walk in the park."

"Like finding her coat?" Graham asked as he picked up the object from the log.

"This just isn't making any sense," Emma said taking the coat from him. "She's going to freeze out here."

"We better find her and quickly." Graham said as they started looking for her again.

Nodding her head, they headed in the direction where the shoe impressions were heading. "So tell me about her. Your friend Rosalie."

"What do you want to know?" Emma asked.

"Anything that will make tracking her down easier."

"She was in foster care for most of her life and then she ran away at seventeen. She knows how to hide when she is being followed. When she was younger, her favorite place to hide was in the woods. She told me that she was waiting for her parents to find her. She said they would know where to find her in the woods."

"Her parents had a strong connection to the woods," Graham said. "Maybe she has the same connection to them?"

"To the woods?" Emma asked. "I guess it's possible. Never thought I would say that."

"Didn't think that fairy tales were real?"

"Not until Henry came back into my life."

"No regrets?" Graham asked as they continued walking.

"Having Henry back in my life?" Emma asked. "None. I'm not the same person that I was when he found me."

"You've both changed."

"For the better?"

"Before you came to Storybrooke," Graham said as he caught Emma's elbow as she nearly fell in the mud. "He wasn't nearly as happy as he is now. And that is because of you, because you stayed. You stayed in Storybrooke and believed in him and believed about the curse."

"I didn't really believe until recently," Emma said honestly. "But I'm thankful to have him around still. Oh god, Rose."

Graham took off running with Emma right behind him. In the ankle deep water was Rosalie, face down. Emma watched as Graham picked her friend up and carried her body out of the water. Once he reached solid ground, he set her body down so that he could feel for a pulse. "She's got a pulse, it's faint, but there."

Looking down at her face, her make up was ruined. Emma could feel the tears coming as she watched Graham blow air into her lung when he assessed that she wasn't breathing. Biting down gently on her bottom lip, Emma could do nothing but watch. It felt like ages before she heard the coughing as Rosalie spit up water as Graham moved her head sideways so she wouldn't choke on it. Releasing the breath she didn't realize she was holding, Emma looked at her friend. There was an obvious bump on her head and blood in her hair.

"Rose..."

"Em?" Rosalie warily asked before her eyes closed.

"Call the hospital," Graham told Emma as they headed back to the road with Rosalie in his arms. "She's going to need a doctor."

Walking through the forest and heading to the road, Emma put her hand into her pocket only to come up empty. That was when she remembered that she dropped it into the cup holder after calling Rosalie. She had sped up in hopes to get to her before anything bad were to happen.

"Get her to the car," Emma said. "My phone is in my car."

Without another word, they picked up their pace to get back to the road.

Once they made it to the road, Graham sat in the back of the car with Rosalie while Emma drove with heat on full blast so that her friend could warm up.

Emma watched from the behind the glass doors as Rosalie lay in the hospital bed. She had slipped into a coma after she and Graham got her to the hospital. She was alive, she just wasn't waking up. Emma and Graham were both sheriffs and so he was the one working while she took a break while watching over Rosalie. Every day Emma came in to see if she was any better, but there was no change.

Opening the door, Emma walked over to the seat next to the bed and just watched as her friend, her only true friend that had been with her through so much drama was in a coma and she couldn't do anything to help her. More than anything Emma wanted to help, but what could she do? She wasn't Rosalie's true love so she wouldn't be the one to kiss her and how often did that work more than once?

"I wouldn't lie to you Rose," Emma said as she took her friend's hand. "I just wish there was some way to make you believe."

"Hey Emma." Henry said as he walked into the room with David.

"Hey Henry, David."

"James." he said.

"Right, sorry."

"How is she?"

"No change," Emma told them as she stood up. "I've tried talking to her, but nothing is working."

"I think I can help." Henry said.

"How so?" Emma asked, looking down at him as he held onto his book.

"I was looking at the book and I noticed that there was a spell hidden away."

Looking into Prince Charming's eyes, Emma was surprised. "A spell? Like voodoo?"

"No," he said. "A former non believer can show someone who doesn't believe how to believe."

"I know that you are trying to help, but I'm not sure it will work with her."

"We have to at least try."

"We can use all the help we can get." James said.

Nodding her head, Emma watched as Henry opened the book. "What does this entail?"

"You have to wait until the time is the same. Like at 10:10 or 11:11, and then you have to read these words, but you have to be alone" Henry said.

"She won't wake up suddenly, but she'll get memories that belong to those that loved her enough to give her a chance at life." James told her.

Looking at the words on the page, Emma nodded her head. "I'm gonna get a cup of coffee. Would you mind staying with her until I get back?"

"Sure."

Walking out of the room, Emma headed down to the cafeteria to get some coffee. She just had that feeling that she knew it would be a long night. With the nurses and Dr. Whale coming in and out to check on Rosalie, Emma found herself a little lost. She hadn't really adjusted to the fact that all of this was real, she was the daughter of two fairytale characters. Kids dreamed about stuff like this, but Emma was living it. If only she could get Rosalie to believe so that they could get home, to their own time.

Taking a moment, Emma just sat down with her coffee. She knew that Henry wanted to help and he was the one that probably convinced David or James to come and tell her right away. But it was worth a shot, right? What was the worst that could happen, that she wasted her breath on a spell? Looking down at her half gone coffee, Emma went to refill it before heading back to Rosalie's room.

Once she got there, she saw Henry sitting on the end of the bed reading the end of Cinderella's story to Rosalie's sleeping form. "Cinderella, huh?" Emma asked as she set her coffee cup down.

"I was going to read Snow White, but it would be better coming from the people that were there to live it."

"Alright, but it's a school night and you need to get to bed."

"Is it alright if I take him to my place?" James asked.

"You'll get him to school on time?" Emma asked.

"Yeah."

"Go for it and have fun."

"Bye Emma and good luck." Henry said as he gave her a hug.

"Bye guys," Emma said. "Be good Henry."

When Emma looked at the spell, she shook her head before running her hand through her blonde locks. Looking at the time, that was when she knew that if she was going to do this, then she had better do it now before she started second guessing herself. After reciting the spell, Emma looked down at Rosalie, but nothing changed. She hadn't opened her eyes, nor did she move a mussel. "It was worth a shot."

_Sitting in the chambers of her castle, Queen Aurora placed her hand on her growing stomach. Worry was written across her face as plain as day. Sitting by the window, she looked out at the land below and then as far as her eyes could see. The sun was setting on an already dark day when her husband came into the room._

"_You are thinking about it again, aren't you?"_

"_I cannot help myself Phillip," Aurora told him as she looked into his eyes. "Our daughter will have no kingdom, she will have no family where she ends up."_

"_But she will be safe and she will find Snow's daughter and they will help each other break the curse and then they will come home."_

"_But will we survive another attack by Maleficient_ _?" she asked. "How much more can this kingdom withstand from her? When will enough be enough for her?"_

"_When you lose that baby in your belly."_

_Both of them snapped their heads and looked up to see Charming walking through the doors. _

"_She wishes for the kingdom to die and everyone living here with it."_

"_Yes, she does," he said, giving her a sad smile. "But it doesn't have to be."_

"_What do you speak of friend?" King Phillip asked as he motioned for him to take the seat next across from Aurora._

"_You know of the curse that Regina threatened us all at our wedding?" Charming asked them._

"_Everyone heard it, James," Aurora said. "But your child may be her undoing."_

"_But not just my child," he told her. "Yours as well. But not until they are much older."_

"_So our daugters will be the saviors of our world?"_

"_So you are having a girl," James said with a smile. "What is her name to be?"_

"_Rosalie." Aurora said with a smile._

"_A beautiful name."_

"_But she will not live long with the curse upon us."_

"_That is why I have come," James told them. "Snow will be giving birth to Emma very soon. But we are to send her to another land, one that is not cursed and when Emma is twenty eight she will begin to break the curse."_

"_But you mentioned the both of them," Aurora said. "How do you suppose we help Rosalie?"_

"_I believe that we may help."_

_Looking at the fairies that raised her in hopes to break a curse that would cause her death, Aurora looked at their faces as they entered the room. "You three have done so much for us already, how can I ask more of you?"_

"_You need not ask," Flora said as the approached. "This world will need her."_

"_She is of your blood," Fauna reminded them. "Royal blood. We do not wish for your blood line to end here on this day."_

"_What do you plan to do?" Phillip asked._

"_We will wait till she is born and then we shall bestow a single gift upon her." Merryweather said._

"_A gift that will take all three of us to perform." Fauna said._

"_What gift?" Aurora asked._

"_The gift she will receive is to go to a new world," Flora said. "That way she will be safe."_

"_But do not fret." Fauna said._

"_The reason it shall take three fairies to cast this spell is because when she believes she is who we tell her, then along with Snow White's daughter, they will restore the happily endings."_

"_Once they both believe that is when we shall return home."_

"_Not all of us will last that long," Phillip stated. "Rosalie must be sent to safety, but Charming, if you and Snow White return while we do not, take care of Rosalie for us."_

"_She may be a grown woman by this time," Aurora said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "But if we do not return, our kingdom will have been lost and she will need a home."_

"_We will protect her like she is our own daughter." Charming vowed._

"_She deserves to be loved." Aurora stated._

"_She will be loved like a princess should be."_

Watching her best friend sleep, Emma let out a sigh. "I wish I knew what was happening with you Rosalie."

* * *

A/N2: I would love to hear from you guys! Let me know what you are thinking. Reviews help me write faster. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Date: September 9, 2012

Title: A Rose By Any Other Name

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 3 of?

Rating: M

Pairings: Graham/OC

Warnings: Strong language and sexual references

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Rosalie and the characters you don't recognize, but everything from Once Upon A Time I do not own.

Summary: What if when the curse was lifted and the memories restored, Graham came back? But what if the reason no one returned to the land was because there was still part of the curse that was broken? What if the person to break the rest of the curse didn't believe? Graham/OC

A/N: Please let me know what you think!

* * *

_The forest had become dark as of late, the rule of Regina was strong. The threat she had made at Snow White's wedding forever hung over everyone's heads. Some didn't believe that she would go through with it, but Queen Aurora did and it bothered her because of the new development. Placing her hand on the small bump, if the rumors were true then Snow was also with child._

_Hearing the sound of boots, Aurora turned from the window that would be the baby's room when she was old enough to have one. Looking into the eyes of her husband, she took the hand that he extended to her. "The carriage is ready. We leave now for Snow White's palace."_

"_Do they know we are coming early?"_

"_I sent a trusted messenger," Phillip told her as they intertwined their fingers as they walked down the halls as they made their way to the courtyard. "We could not send advanced notice. It is becoming harder to tell who we can trust these days."_

"_If it isn't Maleficient then it's Regina," Aurora sighed. "The darkness is not where a child should be raised."_

"_Do not worry," Phillip said. "We shall figure out how to get rid of the darkness and in doing so we will watch as our daughter grows up and falls in love."_

"_Daughter?"_

"_Yes, daughter," he smiled. "I just know that is what we shall have first. Then we will have a son."_

"_Oh Phillip," Aurora said looking into his eyes. "We have not even had this child yet. Don't you think we should wait until she is with us before planning any more?"_

"_We didn't exactly plan her, did we?" he asked, a grin upon his face. "But you agree that it will be a girl."_

"_I had a dream," Aurora told him. "A dream of the day she was born. And the day she married, but nothing in between."_

_Walking outside, Phillip saw that their bags were already strapped in and the driver of the carriage and the guards were ready to depart on the journey. Helping his wife into the carriage, Phillip got in after her. He normally did not like to ride inside the carriage, but since his wife was coming on the journey, there was no way that he would leave her alone in the carriage._

"_So this dream you had," Phillip said as the carriage jolted to a start. "Was it like the dream me?"_

_Laughing, Aurora shook her head at him. "No, I could see nothing in-between her birth and the day she was to wed. We weren't there Phillip."_

"_Sometimes a dream can change," Phillip said. "But I do believe that we shall have to come up with names for our daughter."_

"_And what if my dreams are wrong?" Aurora questioned him. "What if the man in my dreams is our son?"_

"_What does your heart tell you?" Phillip asked, looking into her eyes._

"_It tells me that," Aurora stopped mid-sentence when the carriage came to an abrupt stop. "Why have we stopped?"_

"_Stay here."_

_Opening the carriage door, Phillip jumped down before closing the door after him. Walking towards the front of the carriage, he smiled seeing his friend there._

"_James, what are you doing here?" he asked approaching the man. "We were just coming to see you."_

"_Yes, we received your message," James said. "I wanted to make sure that nothing happened along your journey."_

"_You are too kind my friend."_

_Walking back to the carriage, Phillip opened the door and climbed inside and left the door open. "Phillip what-"_

"_Hello Aurora."_

"_James," she smiled in shock. "What are you doing here?"_

"_It seems that our friend wanted to make sure that we arrived safely."_

"_How is Snow?" Aurora asked as James sat across from her and Phillip._

_Once the carriage door was closed, Aurora intertwined her fingers with her husband's as the carriage moved onward._

"_She is well," James smiled. "And she looks forward to your visit for she has something to share with you."_

"_Aurora was telling me about a dream she had."_

"_I told you about the dream," Aurora said. "I was telling you that my heart believes that it will be a girl."_

"_You are pregnant?" James asked._

_Moving her cloak away from her stomach, Aurora placed her free hand on the small swell of her belly. "Phillip believes it to be a girl."_

"_She had a dream of the baby's birth and the day of her wedding."_

"_But nothing in-between."_

"_And you think this has to do with the curse Regina mentioned at the wedding?" James asked._

"_The dream doesn't make sense."_

"_Nothing makes sense."_

"_Some things do," James told her. "Love makes sense and friendship. For all that happens we do know that our friendship will only get stronger."_

"_Our friendships have become more." Phillip said with a smile._

"_A family." Aurora smiled._

Her blue eyes snapped open, but there was no one around. Lifting hand to her face, she noticed the needles in her arm. Taking a deep breath, she pulled them out. Slipping out of the bed, she saw her overnight bag that had been in her car. Grabbing it, she walked into the bathroom. Changing into the clothes from her bag, Rosalie walked out of the bathroom and out of the hospital.

Not knowing where her car was or where Emma was, she started walking. There was no destination in mind, just to walk. When she had been walking for sometime, Rosalie found herself on a park bench. There were a few kids playing, but she wasn't really paying attention to them. Her thoughts were consumed by the memories that plagued her dreams while she slept.

"There are people looking for you."

Turning her head, Rosalie shrugged her shoulders. "If they look hard enough, they'll find what they're looking for. But only if it wants to be found."

"Wise words."

"Emma should know better than to leave my clothes in my hospital room with me alone. I don't do hospitals."

"When Prince Charming woke up from his coma he walked out of the hospital."

"Prince Charming as in Emma's father."

"Yes."

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"Well my name here is Graham and I was the sheriff before Emma," he said. "But in my world I was a huntsman. I was the huntsman that Regina sent to kill Snow White."

"But you didn't kill her. And she took your heart."

"The Evil Queen has no compassion," Graham stated. "Snow White did nothing wrong in my opinion. She has been on the receiving end of a woman who felt like she was betrayed because of a little girl was tricked into giving up a secret."

"I guess while I was asleep I was dreaming," Rosalie confessed. "The only thing was my dreams weren't dreams they were memories."

"From your life?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "They weren't my memories."

"They were your parents," the young boy from the night she arrived into the town said as he sat next to Graham. "The memories belonged to your parents. Prince Charming and I found a memory spell the night Emma and Graham found you."

"A memory spell?" Rosalie asked, not believing in what he was saying.

"We never noticed it until we were looking at it that night," he said. "And we showed Emma and so I guess she thought it was worth a try. So do you believe us now?"

"Henry, right?" Rosalie asked, trying to remember his name. When he nodded his head, she smiled. "I've been through a lot in my years, but one thing I stopped counting on when I was young was dreams. Dreams don't mean anything, they just hurt because the dreams you hold onto will turn to hope and when nothing comes of it, it turns into disappointment. That was the lesson I learned when I was younger than you."

"Emma believes."

"Believes in what?" Rosalie asked. "That she's a character from a book? If she wants to believe then fine and dandy, but I can't."

Getting up from the bench, she started walking again. Her mind was swimming with so much information that she couldn't decide what it was that she needed to do. She wanted to know what it was that Emma truly believed because Rosalie had a hard time believing in any of the stuff she had been told. Finding herself in front of Granny's Inn, she let out a sigh. One thing was for sure, she needed some sleep and that was not going to happen in a hospital bed. Letting out the sigh she hadn't realized she was holding in, Rosalie walked into the Inn.

Smiling at the woman, she returned the gesture. "Can I help you?"

"I was hoping that you have a room available?"

"Sure thing!" she said happily. "Name?"

"Collins, Rosalie."

Looking up at the woman, she handed Rosalie the key to a room up stairs. "Welcome to Storybrook."

"Thank you."

Walking up the stairs, Rosalie found the right door that the key went into. Walking inside, she closed and locked the door before tossing the ring onto the table that was against the wall. Moving over to the window, she moved the curtain aside and looked outside. A small town that reminded her of her last foster home before she quit the system. The system that moved her every two years for as long as she could remember. Shaking her head, she moved away from the window and headed to the bed. Sitting down, she took off her boots before grabbing the elastic hair tie that had kept her hair in the messy bun and shook her hair out before laying on the bed. Closing her eyes, she hoped that Emma wouldn't come looking for her, but she knew the chances of that were slim especially since her son had talked to her along with that Graham guy.

It was hours later when there was a knock on the door. Stretching as she got off the bed, she headed to the door. Unlocking the door she opened it and moved back to allow the person who was knocking to come inside.

"Did you just wake up?"

"Constant knocking on the door tends to wake someone that is sleeping."

"I'm sorry, but I really do need to talk to you," Emma said. "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Honestly Emma," Rosalie sighed as she sat down on the bed with the headboard against her back. "I'm tired of walking and just tired. My head is all sorts of messed up right now."

"Your head?" she asked sitting on the bed next to her friend. "Headache?"

"Dreams that don't belong to me," Rosalie told her. "Your son, Henry says they are the memory of my parents or something."

"Yeah, Graham mentioned that he found you and was talking to you before Henry showed up. Sorry about that."

"Sorry about what?" Rosalie asked. "Because saying your sorry and not meaning it is just as bad as saying it and not knowing why you are saying it."

"I'm sorry that I left Boston and had my stuff shipped out here without telling you. I should have known that you would get worried."

"I did worry Emma!" Rosalie said raising her voice slightly. "And then you call me out of the blue wanting your blanket and then get me out here to tell me that I'm part of some fairy tale life. A little much."

"I have something else to apologize for," Emma said as she looked at her friend after taking a deep breath. "I shouldn't have kept your blanket when you told me to get rid of it. But I knew it was the only thing of your parents that you had and I couldn't get rid of mine, so I didn't want you to get of yours as well."

"Possessions don't mean all that much to me Emma," Rosalie said as she raised her hand to her head and started rubbing it. "You have been there for me for so long that when I couldn't get a hold of you, I got a worried."

"And I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I really am, but the things I've learned since being here has opened my eyes so much."

"Like being part of a fairy tale."

Emma laughed. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but everything is true."

"You found your parents," Rosalie stated. "If I'm part of this fairy tale, where are my parents at?"

* * *

A/N: Let me know what your thinking! Reviews give me the inspiration to update!


	4. Chapter 4

Date: September 22, 2012

Title: A Rose By Any Other Name

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 4 of?

Rating: M

Pairings: Graham/OC

Warnings: Strong language and sexual references

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Rosalie and the characters you don't recognize, but everything from Once Upon A Time I do not own.

Summary: What if when the curse was lifted and the memories restored, Graham came back? But what if the reason no one returned to the land was because there was still part of the curse that was broken? What if the person to break the rest of the curse didn't believe? Graham/OC

A/N: Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Walking into Granny's diner, Rosalie sat down in a booth. There were people milling about and what not, but she just wanted to keep to herself and have a nice breakfast. Talking with Emma yesterday wasn't what she expected. There were many times since knowing Emma that they had serious talks, but yesterday's just seemed to be different.

With a sigh, she ran a hand through her hair as her as someone set a cup in front of her. Looking up she saw Emma with a sad smile on her face before sliding into the booth across from her friend. "You are up earlier than I thought you'd be."

"Yeah?" Rosalie asked. "It might have to do with the fact that I didn't sleep well."

"I'm sorry."

Rolling her eyes, Rosalie looked down at the menu in front of her. "Why are you apologizing? As far as I know you didn't do anything wrong."

"Do you remember about a year after we became friends?" Emma asked, watching as Rosalie looked over the menu. "We were in California."

"I remember," Rosalie said softly. "It was when we finally talked about how screwed up the system was."

"But that isn't all we talked about," Emma said. "We talked about parents."

"You didn't want to know and I did."

"And now that you know?"

"It isn't the same thing, Emma. You are lucky in every sense of the word. You have a second chance at having a relationship with your parents who believed in you from the moment you were born."

"You-"

"I don't get the relationship like you do," Rosalie cut her friend off. "Sure, my parents gave me up so that we could break some curse, but while you did your part or whatever you still have a chance with your parents. But looking at me, I'm once again all alone and that just sucks. I guess in a sense I'm jealous that you get the chance and I don't."

"They knew them," Emma said. "You could talk to them about them. I'm sure they'll tell you anything you wanna know."

"Please stop," Rosalie said looking at Emma. "You keep forgetting how new all this is to me. I haven't decided if I do believe in all this or not. You keep piling all this shit on me and it honestly isn't helping me see anything clearly."

"The memories-"

"Don't belong to me," Rosalie said with a sigh as she stood up. "I came in for a quiet breakfast. I didn't want to think about anything. So thanks Emma."

"Rose!"

The clicking of Rosalie's heels as she walked out of the diner was the only thing Emma heard as she put her head on her arms on the table.

"Were you trying to make her upset?"

"No," Emma groaned before lifting her head up to see Snow White and Prince Charming in front of her, where Rosalie had been before leaving. "But it seemed like I don't know how to talk to her without making her walk out of a room."

"What were you talking about?" Emma's father asked looking at her concerned.

"I told her about her parents last night."

"Oh," Snow White said, looking concerned. "What did you tell her exactly?"

"I told her what you told me," Emma said. "That her parents died before the curse came to be and that we don't actually know what happened to them."

"She's heartbroken."

"Not that she'll admit to it." Emma said.

"Was there anything else?" Prince Charming asked.

"When we were younger, about a year after we met Rose and I talked about if we wanted to find our parents," Emma said. "I didn't, but she did and now I think it hurts more that you both are here and she's stuck once again without hers when she's always wanted to know hers."

"We can talk to her about them if that helps."

"I offered that to her," Emma said. "With the way she reacted, I think that it might be a little too soon right now."

"Is that why she left without eating anything?"

Nodding her head, Emma looked at the look they gave her. "She just needs time to think. She's still overwhelmed by memories that aren't hers that keep coming to her as she sleeps. I think that's why she tries not to sleep for long periods of time."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"When she's ready, but you both can talk to her individually about her parents."

"Individually?" Snow White asked.

"Yeah," Emma said. "I think it might be easier for her if she heard different stories from each of you. She won't come right out and ask you for the stories though."

"Aurora was the same way," Snow smiled, remembering. "Her biggest fear was that she would never get to see Rosalie grow up. She once had a dream about Rosalie's wedding, but that was when she was still pregnant."

"Do you think there is a possibility that they could be alive?"

"There is always hope," Snow smiled. "But nothing is certain if we can't return home."

"And the second half of the curse is stopping you," Emma said. "Rosalie needs to fall in love."

"A love that can make one believe even when they don't think they can."

"That must be something special," Emma said. "To have someone that will care that deeply for her. But if anyone deserves it, it would be Rose."

"Why do you say that?"

Looking at Prince Charming, Emma let out a deep breath. "She's had more broken hearts then should be allowed. The last guy she went out with, he did a number on her."

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't have the same feelings for him that she used to and when she went to break up with him it landed her in the hospital."

"That poor girl."

"That was when she picked up running," Emma said. "She'd disappear with just her music and could be gone anywhere from an hour to four hours."

"It doesn't seem to be fair."

"She's a lot tougher than she seems."

"Do you think she believes?" Prince Charming asked.

"Not yet," Emma said. "But she will. I think she's already starting to and a part of that scares her so she tries to play it off as if its all some kind of joke."

"Are the dreams helping?" Snow White asked.

"Somewhat. She just doesn't know what to make of them just yet."

With music coming out of her ear phones, Rosalie ran. She didn't care where she was running to, she just needed to clear her head and to do that she needed to run. One foot in front of the other. Soon the pavement ended and Rosalie found herself on dirt. Shaking her head, she didn't care as she continued to run. The one escape that she felt she had, but just what was she trying to escape from? The dreams? The people of Storybrooke hoping that she'd believe so that they could return home?

How was any of that fair to her? It was a ton of pressure and she asked for none of it. Emma was dealing with it, but then again, she had more time to adjust to this then she did. There were certain days that she could swear that her head would explode with all the new memories she had been receiving. Although they weren't her memories, they felt so real.

Slowing down from her run to a jog, Rosalie looked around at her surroundings. The forest was bigger than it seemed, at least to her it was. In the distance she could hear water from a stream, the stream where she was found by Emma and Graham. Graham. There was just something about him that she couldn't figure out.

Walking towards a fallen log, Rosalie decided to sit down. Normally she wouldn't stop running, but things weren't really what they normally were. The dreams came more often and sometimes they scared her so much that she would wake up in the middle of the night drenched in a cold sweat. Sure she could tell Emma or someone else in the town, but the last thing she needed was for one of them to think she was insane and sent her to stay in a padded room.

"That is the last thing I need."

"And what's that?"

Standing up and spinning around, Rosalie tripped and fell as her foot was caught in a root that was above ground.

"Oh," the person said. "Are you okay?"

Getting to her feet, Rosalie dusted herself off before looking at the woman in front of her. "I'll live," Rosalie said. "Who are you?"

"In which world?" the woman asked with a smile. "Okay not so funny. I'm Red or Ruby in this world."

"Which do you prefer?"

"Red."

"Let me guess, Red as in Red Riding Hood and somewhere is the big bad wolf?"

"Yes and no," she said as she sat on the fallen tree where Rosalie had been before. "No the wolf isn't somewhere. The wolf and I are one in the same."

Backing up a little bit, Rosalie took a deep breath. "And you're here to what? Kill me? Tell me to leave town?"

"No, not at all!" Red said standing up. "I'm good at tracking because I'm part wolf, but Emma called and asked me to look for you since you've been gone for awhile."

"Everyone seems to do what Emma wants no matter what it is," Rosalie said. "I get that she's important, but she's starting to piss me off."

"She feels the pressure because she was there before," Red said. "Henry knew before anyone and it took a long time for Emma to actually believe that what he might be saying could be true."

"What made her believe?"

"She hasn't told you?" Red asked, surprised.

"Each time she talks to me it goes from nice to all about how I need to believe something and that time is slipping away."

"So she's putting pressure on you to believe that we are from this different place?" Red asked. "Seems like a shit deal."

"Are you saying that to get me to see that she's doing what she thinks is best?"

"Well if Emma hasn't told you that story, then she hasn't told you the other part of the curse that the evil queen put on our world."

Taking a deep breath, Rosalie looked everywhere but at Red. Did she want something else that could weigh on her mind? More pressure to believe this town was full of characters from fairytale books that children grew up wishing that they could be a part of when life got to be too hard? Looking back at Red, she shook her head. "She has only told me that I have to fall in love for the curse to be broken and so you all will be sent home."

"Emma and Henry won't go back to our world," Red said looking at Rosalie. "But you will. And you will be next in line for the crown."

"Why can't Emma go back? She deserves to have a chance with her parents. Mine are gone, but that doesn't mean she shouldn't get to know hers."

"Emma wouldn't want to go without Henry and he wasn't born of our world, but you were. You will take her place in line as promised."

"Her father promised mine that if our kingdom was destroyed then I'd still be a princess in his home and I would be like a daughter in their family."

"That's right," Red smiled. "How did you know?"

"In a dream," Rosalie said. "So what did it take for Emma to believe?"

"The queen gave Emma some kind of food that had a magic poison in it, but Henry ate it to prove that Regina was evil. He nearly died, but her love for him was saved him and gave us our memories back."

"Everything I've been told and how I feel-"

"Is overwhelming and makes you wanna scream your head off?" Red suggested.

"Yeah," Rosalie laughed. "How did you know?"

"You just look stressed out. How about we go get a bite to eat and tonight you and I will go out and have a good time?"

"You would do that?"

"I won't force you, but I can promise I know a good place."

"For food or drinks?"

"Both."

Red stood up and held out her hand for Rosalie to take. "First drink on you?"

Letting out a laugh, Red smiled at the woman before her. "Second one is on you."

Taking her hand, Rosalie and Red left the forest and headed back into town for a bite to eat. Rosalie hadn't realized just how hungry she was until they got to Granny's diner. After they finished eating, Rosalie realized just how tired she was and so Red sent her back to her room at the inn and told her that she better get some sleep so that she would be rested for the night to come. The only thing Red had told her about the place was that she better be ready to have fun and be ready to go by eight.

Five minutes after eight, Rosalie was ready to go when there was a knock on the door. Opening the door she was surprised to see who was standing there with Red. "This is your date for the night," Red said. "Granny isn't feeling well so I have to work. But trust me, you'll have fun."

* * *

A/N: Let me know if there is something you'd like to see. I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I like writing it! Have a great weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

Date: October 5, 2012

Title: A Rose By Any Other Name

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 5 of?

Rating: M

Pairings: Graham/OC

Warnings: Strong language and sexual references

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Rosalie and the characters you don't recognize, but everything from Once Upon A Time I do not own.

Summary: What if when the curse was lifted and the memories restored, Graham came back? But what if the reason no one returned to the land was because there was still part of the curse that was broken? What if the person to break the rest of the curse didn't believe? Graham/OC

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Those are what keeps me going with this story.

* * *

Groaning as the pounding in her head intensified, Rosalie slowly opened her eyes and then immediately shut them as she dug her face into the pillow. Last night had been a new one for her. She had every intention of going out with Red and drinking but making sure she didn't over do it. That plan went out the moment Red showed up with Graham at the door.

Sitting up in the bed, Rosalie made her way to the bathroom but before she got too far, she realized that she wasn't at the inn where she had been staying at. Looking at the bed, she didn't see anyone and she was still in the dress she wore last night. "What the hell did I do last night?"

"A lot of drinking."

Spinning around, she saw Graham in a pair of pajama pants and nothing else. "I was about to wake you up. It's almost noon and Red has been calling me. She wants to talk to you I think."

"About last night?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm assuming so," Graham said. "She said she went to your room at the inn but you didn't answer the door so she called me and found out you stayed here."

"What happened after we got back here?" Rosalie asked. "Things are a little blurry at the moment."

"Well you drank and I drank," Graham smiled. "And when you agreed to stay here, the moment you got inside you kissed me before dragging me to my bed and falling asleep with your clothes and shoes still on."

Covering her face with her hands, she groaned. That wasn't the first time she had done something like that, but she hadn't planned on actually staying in his apartment.

"I'm-"

"Don't say sorry."

Wrapping his hands around her wrists, Graham gently pulled Rosalie's hands from her face before releasing her wrists and cupping her face in his hands. "There is no need to apologize when we both wanted to do it, right?"

Looking into his eyes and knew that he was saying that he had wanted to kiss her. Liquid courage tended to bring out the honest truth in people. "This is a little fast."

Watching her eyes close, Graham leaned closer to her. "But it feels right, doesn't it?"

The feeling of his lips on hers, Rosalie didn't back away. Graham thought that would be her first reaction, but instead she moved closer kissing him back. Wrapping his arm around her, Graham let his lips leave hers as they traveled down her neck. Moving back up to her lips, Graham grinned before reclaiming her lips. Gasping in surprise, Rosalie backed away as images raced through her head. Scattered images of him with a knife while hunting and the last one was of him raising a knife to kill someone. It was the person Emma said was her mother.

"I should go."

Gathering her things, Rosalie didn't allow Graham to say anything as she left. As she stood outside of his apartment, she slipped her heels on her feet and started walking towards the stairs where she saw Emma in the patrol car.

Watching her friend get out of the car and give her a small smile. "Need a lift?"

Nodding her head, Rosalie walked to the passenger's side as Emma slid back into the driver's seat. "So you and Graham?"

"There is nothing with me and Graham." Rosalie said as she looked out the window.

"Okay," Emma said. "But you were leaving his place in the clothes you wore out last night?"

"How did you know I wore this last night?"

"Ruby or Red. She was telling me about what happened and then what you wore. Sorry that your girls night got ruined."

"Not that big of a deal."

"You had a good time with Graham?"

Running her hand through her hair, Rosalie turned and looked at Emma. "Ask what you want. Don't beat around it."

"I was just wondering what was going on with you and Graham."

"Emma," Rosalie sighed. "I haven't been in this little town long enough to figure out how I feel about all of this. And to be honest, I'm not sure I can believe that you are the daughter of those two people. I mean, c'mon, they don't look much older than you do."

"The curse-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Rosalie interrupted her friend. "The curse made everything frozen until you decided to stay and then things moved forward in the breaking of the curse."

"I'm sorry, Rose," Emma said. "I shouldn't have pulled you into this. After everything you've been through, you don't deserve the extra heartache."

Once Emma pulled up to the inn, Rosalie looked at her as she took off the seat belt. "What's going on between you and Graham?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. "We work together, that's all."

When her eyes locked with Emma's she could see the confusion in them. Not confusion in the question, but confusion in what was to what was going on with them.

"Please don't lie to me."

Releasing a sigh, Emma looked at her friend. "Graham died, but before that we had kissed and I felt like it meant something."

"Oh god."

Holding back the tears that threatened to escape, Rosalie drew in a deep breath and then released it. "I didn't realize..."

"How could you?" Emma said grabbing her friends hand and giving it a squeeze of reassurance. "You weren't around for any of that and things are just complicated."

"I'm sorry Emma."

Before Emma could say anything else, Rosalie opened the door and headed inside the inn.

Once she was in the safety of her own room, Rosalie locked the door and stripped out of her shoes and clothes before walking into her bathroom where she turned on the water. Once the water was hot enough for her, she stepped under the spray in hopes to clean herself of the dirty feeling she had. Never in a million years did she think that Emma and Graham were involved. Had she known that there was anything between her friend and a man Emma was starting to have feelings for she wouldn't have gone out drinking with him. She definitely wouldn't have allowed him to kiss her.

Cringing at the thought of what she did with someone Emma liked made her a little sick. What kind of friend was she? The friend that kissed someone that the other one liked, that's who. That wasn't who Rosalie was at all. At least she didn't think she was. She didn't want to hurt Emma so she knew what she was going to have to do. Avoid Graham at all costs. After washing and rinsing out her hair, Rosalie scrubbed her body clean and rinsed all the soap away before turning off the water that had become luke warm. Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed the robe that was on the back of the door and put it on.

Walking into the room, she grabbed her brush off the dresser in the room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she brushed her hair so that there would be no tangles. After she was done, she left the brush on the bed as she walked to the dresser and pulled out an outfit to wear. Once she was dressed, she walked back to the bathroom to apply some make-up. Just as she was finishing up, she heard a knock on the door to her room. "Please don't be Emma or Graham."

Unlocking the door she opened it and was surprised to see Prince Charming standing in front of her with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Emma isn't here."

"I know," he smiled as he handed her the cup of coffee. "I was hoping that we could talk."

Taking the coffee that he offered her, she walked back into her room so she could get a pair of boots. Leaving the door open for him to come inside, Rosalie picked up the gray boots and pulled them on as she set the coffee down. Getting up, she grabbed her jacket and purse before turning again to pick up the coffee and left with him.

Ignoring her car that was parked outside, Rosalie and Prince Charming just started walking down the street. After a few minutes of silence Rosalie turned her head and looked at him. "So you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah," he said looking at her. "Emma says that you say you are having a hard time with everything."

"Well I like to think that I'm handling it alright," Rosalie said as thought about what she wanted to say next. "When I was a young girl I would make thinks up so that I had something to look forward to."

"What do you mean?"

"After the third or fourth time being sent back after being adopted, I started thinking about what I did that was so wrong that my parents didn't want me around. That they would rather have me go through the pain of rejection from people that aren't family than to keep me," Rosalie admitted. "Then I would get to thinking that they sent me away to keep me safe because they were in danger. They had to be important people if they were in so much danger that they willingly gave me away. But I always would hope that they would come for me. Year after year I held onto that hope and then when I hit my teens I stopped believing."

"You had hope for so long," he commented. "And then you didn't believe anymore? I thought you didn't believe in fairy tales."

"I don't believe in them, at least not anymore. Like I told you all that night, they are not worth the heartache. I went through more than my fair share of foster homes. Sometimes I would get sent back and other times I would just run away. I was really unhappy no matter what because I didn't have a family that loved me and understood what I was going through. No one was there for me ever. Then I met Emma."

"She says that you found her."

Letting out a small laugh, Rosalie looked at him. "She didn't tell you the story then."

"What do you mean?"

"I was being used as a scapegoat and she figured it out and got me out of the situation before it got any worse. That's when she showed me the world of bail bonds."

"So you were in the same business as Emma?" he asked.

"Yeah," Rosalie admitted. "It is one of the most thankless jobs ever. Emma taught me a lot. I owe her that. Who knows where I would be if it weren't for her."

"You and Emma are good friends."

"We were," Rosalie nodded as they found a bench to sit at. "But that was before she disappeared for a year and didn't tell me anything and had someone pack up most of her stuff out of the apartment."

"You don't like change, do you?" he asked her.

"I don't mind change, but a little warning would have been nice. Not for me to show up to borrow something and having the apartment packed up and then having her ignore my call."

"That must have been hard."

"I managed," Rosalie said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he nodded. "Ask away."

"If this curse is real then why aren't the people who you all believe to be my parents here or somewhere?"

"Before the curse took place your mother was laid to rest after giving birth to you," Prince Charming told her. "Phillip was the one that had to send you to this world. I know how hard it was for him to let you go."

"He shouldn't have let me go," Rosalie stated feeling the tears in her eyes. "If he had kept me then I would have had a family."

"It was nothing but war in your kingdom," he told her. "There was nothing left but war and he didn't want to take the chance that you'd be hurt."

"So it was better to have me to be alone and wonder what I did that was wrong?"

"I wish there was a way to show you that you were safer here," he told her. "That world was dangerous. Especially with the curse coming."

"But you all said that Emma broke it," Rosalie said. "That was when you got all your memories back from this other life you talk so much about. A life where there is nothing for some of us."

"I can see both of your parents in you."

"What do you mean?"

"The uncertainty that you have reminds me of when your mother was pregnant with you. She and Snow both found out they were expecting around the same time. You ended up coming a week before Emma did."

"Did she ever hold me? Before she died?"

Looking into her face, Prince Charming wasn't sure that Rosalie truly wanted to know the answer.

"I-"

"Please. Don't dance around the answer," Rosalie requested of him. "Did she ever hold me?"

"Yes, she held you right after you were born," he said. "And then something happened and to this day I don't know what it was. But it must have been powerful because after she let you go to Phillip, she passed away."

"And what did he do?"

"As hard as it was he made a promise."

"A promise?" Rosalie asked.

"Aurora made him promise that if she didn't make it for whatever reason," he started. "That he would take you himself to give you the best chance you had. In this world."

"Was it easy for him?"

"No," Prince Charming said shaking his head. "Before Emma came, it must have been just days before she came, Phillip showed up. He was in bad shape, but at first I couldn't figure out why."

"Heart break?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah," he said nodding his head. "He lost his two loves. His wife and his daughter within a week. He admitted that he didn't want to let you go. It broke him to leave you alone."

"But that's where I've been all along," Rosalie said. "Alone in this world. If you really are Emma's parents, then she has you, but I don't have anyone."

"I don't know where he was when the curse took over," he told her. "But I can promise you that if you go back when we are able to, I will find him."

"You'd do that?"

"I would," he told her. "Because no matter what, we are family."

"Family isn't always blood."

Smiling, Rosalie let the tears fall that had threatened to spill earlier. The man she was talking to, he wasn't lying to her. She could tell. Unsure how she could tell, but she just knew that he wasn't lying to her.

Maybe there was a reason to have hope after all.

* * *

A/N2: Please let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Date: January 8, 2013

Title: A Rose By Any Other Name

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 6 of?

Rating: M

Pairings: Graham/OC

Warnings: Strong language and sexual references

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Rosalie and the characters you don't recognize, but everything from Once Upon A Time I do not own.

Summary: What if when the curse was lifted and the memories restored, Graham came back? But what if the reason no one returned to the land was because there was still part of the curse that was broken? What if the person to break the rest of the curse didn't believe? Graham/OC

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Those are what keeps me going with this story.

* * *

Sitting in her room at the inn, Rosalie sat on the window sill as she looked at town. A town of fairy tale characters that have been cursed and waited for two women that were sent away to protect them from a curse to actually believe in it. To believe in this curse, in a life that wasn't here was hard to understand. The last three days Rosalie had barely left her room, she didn't want to chance running into Emma or Graham or anyone else that wanted to talk to her. For some reason that didn't stop Red from stopping by twice a day, usually with food. It wasn't until last night that Rosalie finally asked Red for the information that had been bothering her since the night she went out with Graham.

"_So he never really hurt Snow White?" Rosalie asked as she blew the steam from her coffee. "Ever?"_

"_No," Red said shaking her head. "Even when he was in Regina's service which was not his choice, he would help Snow White. Or help someone that was helping Snow."_

"_What do you mean that he was in Regina's service without a choice?"_

"_Well you know the story, right?" Red asked. "The huntsman was supposed to bring back her heart. He couldn't do that. When Regina figured it out she took his heart and kept it so she had total control over him."_

"_And that continued into this world?"_

"_Until he started remembering," Red said. "Then he had a heart attack. Or at least that's what everyone believes."_

"_Was anyone with him?"_

"_Emma was."_

"_Of course she was," Rosalie sighed. "She has feelings for him. I know she does. And it is the first time in a long time that she's truly liked someone. And since I'm the outsider, I'll back off."_

"_Has Emma or Graham said anything to you?" Red asked._

"_I haven't seen them," Rosalie said honestly. "You are the only one that I've talked to in a few days."_

"_You mean Emma hasn't come to see you?" Red asked surprised. "She said she was going to talk to you."_

"_She knows where I am," Rosalie sighed. "I think she feels a little bad because we know for sure that my mother didn't survive my birth and no one knows or has heard from my father. And now she has that chance with her mother and father. In a way I'm a little jealous of her and on the other hand I am happy for her. She does deserve to be happy. Especially after everything that she has gone through."_

"_Don't you deserve to be happy as well?" Red asked._

"_I have been happy before," Rosalie said tugging on her white tank top. "When Emma helped me straighten my life out. But I've been disappointed before, but Emma has been heartbroken and they are both pretty bad."_

"_I think you should talk to Emma and then maybe even Graham. Why don't you come to the diner tonight? I could use some company. I'll throw in free dessert once Grams leaves."_

"_Really?"_

"_If you don't tell her," Red smiled. "And I don't tell her. How is she to know?"_

_Smiling, Rosalie nodded her head. "Throw in a strawberry milkshake and I'll be there."_

"_Deal."_

It wasn't that far of a walk from the Inn to the diner. When Rosalie got there, she was a little surprised to see Emma there. Her son and parents were with her as well. Making her way over to the counter she sat down and only a few seconds passed before Red sat down next to her.

"I'm surprised that you came out," Red said with a smile on her face. "Wasn't sure if you'd come."

"How could I say no to free dessert?" Rosalie smiled back. "I didn't realize how popular this place is."

"In a town like this," Red said taking a seat next to Rosalie. "You have some place with good food and good service then people will come back."

"That is the point of a good business," Rosalie sighed as she glanced around the diner. When she came in she hadn't noticed that Graham was throwing darts while drinking what looked liked to be whiskey. "I didn't realize that they would both be here."

"Snow and Charming will be taking Henry back to their place soon," Red said. "Then you can talk to Emma and sort everything out. I believe that you two can both be happy. There is a way."

"Not everyone gets a happy ending though."

"Sometimes you have to try for it," Red told her. "If it is what you really want."

"Aren't there times that someone has to sacrifice their own happiness for that of someone they love?" Rosalie asked.

"No one said that you had to sacrifice anything," Red told her as she stood up. "I'll get you a burger."

"No onions please."

Nodding her head to let her friend know that she heard her, Rosalie ran a hand through her hair. Glancing over her shoulder once again she saw Emma smile as she watched Henry leave. Getting out of the stool that she had been sitting in, Rosalie made her way over to where Emma was still sitting. Taking the seat across from her friend Rosalie gave her a small smile.

"Can we talk?"

"Done hiding in your room at the inn?" Emma asked.

"It wasn't hiding," Rosalie said. "Anyone looking for me knew where to find me."

"But you weren't leaving the room very often."

"I had a lot to think about," Rosalie said. "Ever since I got here, things have been on overload. I never even thought that there could possibly be another world or worlds out there."

"Or that magic truly exists."

"Exactly!"

"It took me awhile to believe in any of this."

"What changed your mind?" Rosalie asked. "I know you Emma. You didn't just wake up one day and say that you believe that this town is a bunch of fairy tale characters that we grew up reading about."

"No it wasn't like that," Emma said as she shook her head. "I had decided to leave town. Go back to Boston. Find you and tell you what I'd been up to and then decide what to do next."

"But you didn't," Rosalie said looking at her friend. "Something happened to change what you set your mind to."

"You can say that. I went to see Regina and told her I was leaving. She gave me some dish with apple in it and I thought that was it. But that was when Henry came to see me. He ate a bite of it and he had eventually died."

"How?"

"Regina poisoned it," Emma said. "True love breaks so many curses. At least that was what brought him back. And I had a vision of so many things and I knew what he was telling me was true."

"I just-"

"Can't believe yet," Emma said finishing her friend's sentence. "I know that. I'm not asking you to lie and say you do. That will take some time. I understand."

Nodding her head, Rosalie got out of the booth after her friend. "Thanks Emma."

"Rose," Emma said looking at her friend. "You know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, right?"

With a smile on her face, she nodded her head before heading back to the counter so that she could eat while talking to Red. Out of the corner of her eye, Rosalie watched Emma leave the diner.

"I didn't think you would talk to her."

Looking at Red, Rosalie bit down on her top lip to keep the question from leaving her mouth. With a sigh, she looked back at the door and saw Emma walk off with Graham. With a frown, she turned her attention to her friend.

"Red," Rosalie said looking at her. "Can I ask you a question."

"Hit me with it."

"Do you think that my father is alive in your world? Or am I just hoping for the impossible here?"

Covering Rosalie's hand with her own, Red gave her a small smile. "Sometimes believing and hoping for something like that is what we need. But if you want me to be honest-"

"Please."

"I think he is alive and just trapped while trying to figure out how to get to you. From what Charming told me of him, he is a great man and he loved you very much."

"I wish he hadn't sent me away," Rosalie said as she felt the tears form in her eyes. "For so long I wondered if I had done something so horrible that my parents didn't want me."

"But he did."

Turning around, Rosalie saw Emma's father behind her.

"I'll be over there if you need me, Rose."

"I thought you left." Rosalie said watching as he sat next to her.

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you again," he said. "Emma says that you can be stubborn. Worse than her."

Grinning, Rosalie nodded her head. "I can't deny that. We've gotten into pretty bad fights because neither one of us wanted to back down."

"Emma seems to be adjusting better with you around."

"No she's not," Rosalie said. "She doesn't do anything that she doesn't want to. Emma believes in the story."

"But you still don't," David said with a smile. "She did say you would be even harder to convince."

"Seeing is believing," Rosalie said. "Growing up that was the hardest lesson I had to learn. Just because someone says something doesn't make it so. Until you can see it or it has been proved, then I refuse to go along with it."

"Do you think that Emma would go with it just because someone told her that her long lost parents were from a different land? That they sent her away to protect her?"

"She probably asked if they were nuts."

Letting out a laugh, David couldn't argue with her logic. That sounded like the Emma he knew when she had first come to Storybrooke.

* * *

Walking into the sheriff's station, Emma was surprised to see Graham there.

"Hey."

"Hey, Emma."

"I think we need to talk, Graham."

Looking up from the desk he was using to write something, he looked at her confused. "Are you okay? Is Rosalie okay?"

"She's fine," Emma said as she walked over toward him and stopped. "I just left her over at the diner. First time in a few days that she's come out of that room."

"What's going on then?"

"Graham, this isn't about Rose. It's about us." Emma told him as she watched him.

"Us?" he asked with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Before...before you died something happened between us. You kissed me. It-it's what we both wanted," Emma said as she took a deep breath. "We would have gone farther Graham, that one kiss wasn't enough."

"Why didn't we Emma? Why did we stop?"

"God, how do I put this," she said as she struggled to find the words to explain. "That's when it happened, the queen took you from me when you were in my arms."

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes recalling how badly losing him at felt.

"Why now?" Graham asked as he walked out from behind the desk and towards her. "Why tell me this now?"

"I want you to be happy and if that's with Rose, then so be it," Emma said as she let out a long sigh. "I just didn't want you to remember some day. Remember and hurt Rose. She's had enough hurt to last her a lifetime and maybe even more."

"So you felt something for me then?" Graham asked looking at her. "And now Emma? Do you still feel something for me?"

"I've never lied to you, Graham. Yes I still have feelings for you." Taking a step closer to him, she put her hand on his chest. "I still feel something..."

Leaning up, she placed her lips on his. Emma knew he'd be surprised, but what surprised her was when she felt him kiss her back. Graham didn't know she was going to kiss him, but he felt the pull of Emma. A spark that he'd forgotten, but before he could take it any further Emma pulled away from him.

"What I feel doesn't matter. I just don't want you to hurt Rose."

Blinking back the tears she could feel in her eyes from the emotions that she felt when around Graham, especially in the room where she held him as he died. Spinning on her heel so that she could head to the door, Graham reached out and grabbed her arm before she could make her exit.

"And what about you Emma? What about you getting hurt?" Graham asked.

"I've already been hurt, Graham."

Pulling her arm out of his grasp, Emma left the station before he could see the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

* * *

A/N2: So sorry for the lack of updates! The last few months have been a bit of a whirlwind. I had surgery, almost had to go to court on a bullshit citation and then the holidays were here. But here is the next chapter and hopefully you enjoyed it. I will try and start writing the next chapter later, but since it is 4am, I think I should probably go to bed!


End file.
